Lance (Voltron: Legendary Defender)
Lance is a protagonist of the Voltron: Legendary Defender series. He functions as a Paladin of Voltron, piloting both the Blue Lion and the Red Lion. He was voiced by Jeremy Shada, who also voice as Finn the Human from Adventure Time and Cody Maverick from Surf's Up 2: Wavemania. Background Lance begins as a cadet at the Galaxy Garrison, a school for space exploration. He, Hunk, and Pidge are in the Garrison in the same year and assigned to the same cadet team. When Shiro, a Garrison pilot long thought dead in space, returns to Earth, they join with him and Keith to discover the Blue Lion. When the Blue Lion brings them to Arus they meet Allura and Coran who tell them to look for the remaining Lions of Voltron so they can form the mighty robot and defeat the evil Galra empire. While he is initially the Blue Paladin, he becomes the Red Paladin once a need to change Lions arises. Appearance Personality Lance is a very flirtatious character known for his infatuation with any beautiful feminine human or alien he sees. Apart from his one-sided rivalry with Keith and his inflated ego, Lance is a great help, supporting his love interest, Allura, and goofing around with Pidge and Hunk. Abilities Lance is a natural sharpshooter and skilled marksman who has often shown his skills by nailing his enemies with powerful shots that are few in number, displaying his rarely seen precision in a fight. His Bayard takes the form of a rifle or a sniper. His reflexes are also extremely quick, as he realized that the drone that infiltrated the Castle was not Rover, and he managed to discern this quickly enough to protect Coran from the ensuing blast, although he was injured himself in the process. Lance is also surprisingly durable despite his light frame as the aforementioned explosion should have killed him. Though he did sustain near-fatal wounds, Lance survived long enough to get to a healing pod, and was even able to wake up long enough to shoot Sendak. Trivia * Lance's full name has not been revealed. * Lance was originally only known to be in his late teens.San Diego Comic-Con 2016Comic Synopses Jeremy Shada described Lance as being as young as 16.Let's Voltron Interview with Jeremy Shada at WonderCon 2016 (0:52) His age was published as being 17 in The Paladin's Handbook, which was not reviewed by executive series staff.Den of Geek: "Is the Paladin's Handbook Canon?", August 2017AfterBuzzTV with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, August 2017 * Lance is Cuban. He grew up in or near Varadero. * The Paladin's Handbook official guidebook gives garlic knots as Lance's favorite food. * "The hunter becomes the hunted" is a quote in some of Lance's favorite movies. *Lance has a very large family consisting of up to 12 family members * It was revealed on the 100th episode of the Lets Voltron Podcast (released June 14, 2017) that Lance's birthday is July 28. * Lance's Weapons design has resemblance of the MA5D Assault rifle used by John-117 AKA the Master Chief from Halo. While his red paladin sniper has a unique design as it has the resemblance of the M41A Pulse Rifle used by Ellen Ripley From Aliens. * Lance's idea of how laser guns sound is "POW, POW, POW!!". * Lance is similar to Sokka from Avatar: The Last Airbender. ** Both related to power of water. ** Both have light brown skin. ** Both of them are arrogant, stubborn and immature. ** Both of them loves womens and flirts with them. ** Both with a characters power of earth. Lance with Pidge and Sokka with Toph Beifong. ** Both have Swordsmanship. * Lance is flexible and can do the splits same as Finn. Both characters are voiced by Jeremy Shada. References External links *Lance - Voltron Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Voltron Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Fighters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Damsels Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Hope Bringer Category:Optimists Category:Successors Category:Casanova Category:Comic Relief Category:Outright Category:Chaotic Good Category:Determinators Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Dimwits Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Predecessor Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rivals Category:One-Man Army Category:Tricksters Category:Mischievous Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Envious Category:Loyal Category:Love Rivals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Adventurers